my taisetsu old friend
by scary00girl
Summary: what will happen for burn who saw his old friend  gazel  .. but he is tied by his master  Gran .. he need gazel.. but his master is controling his intier life.. what will happen for those old friends?..
1. meet you again

Writer-kun: hey every body

Gazel: hey writer-kun.. how are you?

Writer-kun: im fiiinee~ (with a grin)

Burn: hey writer, whats that weird tone.. are you hiding something

Writer-kun: never gonna tell

Burn: WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?

Gazel: calm down burn.. if you think about it.. it looks its something about you or me, or maybe US

Burn: what is that

Writer-kun: hehehe.. its..

Gran: stop it.. writer

Writer: ooohhh.. okay Gran-sama

Summary: didn't i told you its useless to try" i laughed at what i saw just now, he was trying to get me back to him again', but did that change a thing, i guess 'NO', just as every time he do that, my answer is still the same ' a moment of silence' nothing more and nothing less, he always over do things to me, but i always" ignore him too.

Gazel's pov:

waking in the morning and just thinking that i should go to school make me feel sick, its always just the same, every single day, waking up in the morning and going to school then coming back home, nothing to do, nothing to take care of, and no friends to spend time with, honestly staying at home and in school is the same accept having to wake up early every day, that sucks.

just if i was able to see the one who created the first school ever in this world, i will smash his fucked up head to the ground and kick his damned ass, and so laugh my very evil one with a black background aura 'and don't forget the great background music with it muahaha', it would at least satisfy me and other poor students in this huge world, who die every day from having nightmares about the school's stuff, so i will be the most famous person on earth and will be the hero of humanity rights, it's something i should give my life for, RIGHT ?~

yeah i know the answer, yes.. yes.. of course, i know I'm the owner of the biggest brain ever and im the most clever person, so thanks, 'ehm! ehm'.

maybe you would ask 'isn't there someone there to stop me from my day dreaming? yup.. you are so clever just as i didn't expected, so that's a good point to ask cause the answer is "NOOOOO!", no one there to wake me, so i should watch myself well before i drawn in it and cant wake up until its over, its stupid, right?

anyways~ i should go get ready before i get some harsh words from the teacher today or should i say as every day, don't say anything cause i know I'm poor or actually should i say im brainless maybe, but never mind it, take it easy with me.

after finding my uniform that was hidden in somewhere under million pieces of trash or whatever it was, and so after getting ready to go out my house.

i just saw that the time was still early for someone like me to go to school, it still .. 7:58 am.. i know what are you thinking about, its that its all my fault if the teacher slapped or screamed at me then, but really I'm not interested on going to school, that i don't have such a damn thing to do there, just sleeping and loosing marks, its my daily boring school life -.-'

'i entered the class after taking a long breathe prepared for having a long BLAH BLAH BLAH speech and then to sign for a detention in the launch break, its normal for Gazel, who always get that every first or second period in the day or in other word ' it happen when i come to school, but you know when I just opened the door it really happened that the teacher said blah blah blah but without signing in the shitty paper as usual for that *** detention, cause the BLAH BLAH BLAH was different this time, guess what, just when i opened the door i saw a man\boy (I don' know. Because he is somehow short for a man, he is just taller than me by inches maybe) wearing an Orange T-shirt with a skinny jeans, and there is his flam look hair, jumping and singing a BLAH song, do you believe that, it doesn't matter which BLAH song was that 'if there was more than one, but the odd thing is ' he supposed to be a teacher, not some stupid monkey man jumping around and singing loud, that somehow scary to see in the morning.

but after nearly a minute that weirdo dancing guy stopped and realized that i was standing in front of the class door with my face looked like 'a stupid caw' i don't know from where i get these words, but its ok

every one glared at me, nothing unusual, none of them like me here, and no one of them even give me a hand and help me to get out of the situation I'm everyday in, they are all so fucking annoying people, and so no one did today too, and I had to take the responsibility and so I have to get out of this all by myself.

Looking at that stupid man, who was standing in the middle of the class looking surprisingly at me, as if he is collecting something in his mind 'if he had one', cause a stupid like him should be brainless, so.. just get it your selves, if you saw that difficult to understand then that means you are just like that weirdo, after a moment he stood up correctly and walked fast with his long skinny legs toward me and stopped right there behind me, staring at me, and just that confusing time, was like it will never end.

Tears falling down his cheeks, no sound, no movement, its all is happening here in front of my blue eyes, its something unexpected, to see a guy cry for no reason, and when he just met me, I don't know what to do, I can't move my legs, or whatever, but wait, why should I do something for HIM, I even don't know his name or a damn thing about him, but something inside me is burning whenever I see the line of the tears from his eyes 'til his chin, but hell to the nooo, I don't care, I don't know why he is crying for, he look like gays, WHIERD!

Burn's pov:

He came, he finally came like an angel, my heart is pounding hard, I can't even move my eyes from his, he had all of me.

I, without controlling myself, just started crying, I can't stop, I'm shaking from the inside, I don't know if I'm really shaking from the out said too, but I'm trying my best to stop it then, am I happy? Or sad?, I don't know.

"are you ok?", he asked, and I just realized that I was in a class full of students who was staring at me, and his soft voice talked to me, just me, while I was thinking about his voice, a hot, soft thing touched my cheeks, and wiped my tears, i, here, returned to the real world, and saw his hand in my face, I jumped from my place, and took a step to the back, he, who I don't know his name, was looking at me, and a worried look in his face, I blushed, I don't know, what I was doing?, even in such a place, so my feet moved by itself, and saw myself pushing 'HIM' aside, opening the door, then running from there, and tears falling again, I grabbed my subs, 'my heart hurts'.

Burn: WHAT the Fuck is thaaaaat.. the GREAT me crying (glaring at the writer)

Writer: umm.. etto..it. is. The. Story (looking away from burn's burning eyes)

(burn was about to punch writer-kun)

Gazel: noo please stop haroya (jumping between the two)

Burn : NANYOOOOOOOOOOOO

(THE END)

Poor writer and gazel- next chap~

GRAN: Review or ELSE….


	2. very important

Hey guys.. im the writer scary00girl..

Sorry for the bad English I used in the first chapter of this story *my taisetsu old friend* I didn't check it before I publish.. I just found it somewhere between my stuffs and I wrote it before 3 years *I guess* .. that when I was super horrible in English.. and now im fine .. not saying im perfect or something.. but looks like I will stop this story and im gonna delete it because I *forgot the story and whats gonna happen there* . SORRY..

But maybe the story can have another chance.. by your help.. you can send to me any idea that can continue the first chap.. and I will gather the ideas to make it a one story line or maybe even use them for another stories I may post in the web sometime.. ^_^

WRITER -KUN: PLEASE I NEED YOUR HELP

BURN: YEAH SHE NEED IT

GAZEL: FEH~ WHATs SO CHILDISH

WRITER-KUN: SHUT UP

GAZEL:*GLARES*

BURN: WHAT ..STOP THAT.. DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THE STORY?

GAZEL: I GUESS YEAH

WRITER-KUN: WHAT IS IT?

GAZEL: WHY I HAVE THE BAD PERSONALITY.. WHILE BURN HAVE THE GOOD ONE?

BURN: Y-YEAH.. AND I NEVER CRY.. GAZEL ALWAYS DO *POINTING AT GAZEL BY HIS FINGER.. WHILE LOOKING AT WRITER-KUN*

GAZEL: SHUT UP.. YOU MORON "GRRRRRRRRRR

WRITER-KUN: SEE LOOK LIKE YOU ARE ALREADY GOT IN IT.. YOU CHANGED JUST LOOKING LIKE BURN

BURN & GAZEL: NOOOOOOOOOO!

GAZEL: PLEASE R&R .. SAVE US FROM THIS CRAZY WRITER-KUN TT_TT

THE END


End file.
